<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by genjibansai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859445">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjibansai/pseuds/genjibansai'>genjibansai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hide and Seek, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjibansai/pseuds/genjibansai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a Chinese article, but I was so desperate for communication that I tried to translate it into English by using a translator(The DeepL translator is excellent!), and did my best to embellish it, so hopefully it won't be weird.<br/>It would be my pleasure if you would read on.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Silver &amp; Sebek Zigvolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a Chinese article, but I was so desperate for communication that I tried to translate it into English by using a translator(The DeepL translator is excellent!), and did my best to embellish it, so hopefully it won't be weird.<br/>It would be my pleasure if you would read on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　It should have been a pleasant autumn afternoon, but it was clear that Sebek had no time to enjoy the soft cry of birds in his ears and a pleasant cool breeze on his face.<br/>　　 His boots almost crushed the dry leaves on the ground as he strode along, his sharp eyebrows raised, "Disappearing all day, sleeping all the time, and not following the young master from time to time, is this what a guard should look like?<br/>　　He was supposed to have a sword practice with Silver, but this guy dared to stand him up, so he had to waste the good opportunity to watch the young master's lesson for nothing.<br/>　　The crocodile shouted the name of the other party, walked through the main road, and searched the botanical garden, but still found nobody.<br/>　　The rising wind made him sneeze, probably because the fire goblins in the academy weren't ready for the new season. Sebek sniffed his nose, and the shadows of the trees in front of him were blurred, as if he saw a small figure moving between the trees in a trance.<br/>　　When he was six years old, not even half the height he is now, and his greatest dream was to learn and grow up quickly to become the young master's best servant, but Lilia-sama stroked his hair and said, "Learning is also important, but children should have fun.<br/>　　Of course, the revered general's words should be taken to heart, but the young child suddenly realized that there were no other goblins of similar age in the Valley of Thorns, he can't help but finding only the human could be his playmate.<br/>　　The simplest game is hide-and-seek, and in order not to waste too much time, it is agreed that if  not found in ten minutes, Silver will come out and continue with the next round.<br/>　　That day, little Sebek searched until late afternoon.<br/>　　He had just moved to Lilia's house and was still unfamiliar with the surrounding terrain. He thought that the other party had been in an accident and was in a great hurry.Sharp thorns made several cuts on Sebek's lower legs, even as he ran away from the edge of the cliff to look down.It was not until the sun was about to set that we found Silver in the flower bushes behind the house.<br/>　　Crying out and asking if he were dead, poking  hand out to check his breath, and then being shocked when Silver rubbed his eyes and asked what happened, thinking that the dead had come back to life, is definitely on Sebek's black history list.<br/>　　But even though no one but himself and Silver would know such a stupid thing, Sebek frowned in embarrassment, took a couple of fidgety steps, tripped over something, He held on to the trunk with an uneasy grip so that he wouldn't fall on his feet.<br/>　　Ah, there it was.<br/>　　Sebek stared down at the culprit that had almost embarrassed him-a pair of legs, the body on top of which was hidden in the grass. Sebek crouched down to flick away the long grass blades, scaring away a few squirrels and rabbits, except for a bird with blue tail feathers that was still resting on the man's shoulder, chirping twice against the crocodile's fierce gaze.<br/>　　This guy, as expected, was asleep again, and his unconcerned look was not pleasant to watch. He stared hard at Silver on the floor, and for a moment he had the illusion that history was repeating itself. In the blink of an eye, the young, round face in his memory became angular.<br/>　　The sleeping Silver seemed harmless enough not to tell him to shut up or stare at him with a frown.<br/>　　Maybe that was the only time when the person wasn't so annoying.<br/>　　As if under some kind of spell, Sebek swallowed the yell that was about to come out of his mouth, unable to control his body, and was led by an unknown force to lean against it.<br/>　　The crocodile held his breath and silently drew closer and closer, until Silver's gentle exhale could be felt on his cheeks.<br/>　　Except for his hair, the human's eyelashes were silvery-white, as if covered with a layer of ice-crystal frost, and the slanting sunlight made it seem as if the human would melt into transparent water the next second.<br/>　　Sebek's gaze followed the bridge of his straight nose, the lips beneath it a very pale pink, not completely closed, and faintly red behind his white teeth.<br/>　　He takes a deep breath to remove the yellowish fallen leaves from silver hair, opens his lips slightly, closes his eyes and--<br/>　　Bite hard on that face.<br/>　　The bird's barking stopped for an instant, the aurora eyes open, filled with dismay. Sebek raised an eyebrow and grunted, "Wake up and come back to the dorm with me!"<br/>　　After saying that, Sebek stood up by himself, turned around and took a step, and when he heard a sigh from behind him, he walked even faster, leaving the person far behind, and finally couldn't resist pressing his hand to his feverish ear.<br/>　　This despicable guy, pretending to be so good, but just before touching, his breathing was disordered.<br/>　　I'm sure he's still annoying, and his face is so stupid with teeth marks all over it.<br/>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>